User blog:Yarrghman/Vahn and Koko, the Sibling Mountaineers
Vahn and Koko, the Sibling Mountaineers is my nineteenth champion concept. Abilities Vahn's sister, Koko, follows him, mimicking and enhancing his abilities. She has 330 movement speed and 75% of all of Vahn's other statistics, and benefits from any buffs and consumables Vahn uses; any items he has apply to Koko as well. If Koko dies, she has 50% of Vahn's respawn timer. When she respawns, she will appear at base, and will begin following Vahn when he enters her tether radius. |range = 1000 }} Vahn and Koko lock arms and begin to charge, dealing damage to nearby enemies ever second. Upon reactivation or after 3 seconds, they spin along a path, dealing damage and knocking enemies back. The potential distance traveled increases based on how long Mallet Twirl is charged. Vahn begins charging for a single powerful strike with his mallet for up to 3 seconds. After 3 seconds, he brings his mallet down, dealing damage to enemy units in front of him. |leveling = |cost = 70 |costtype = mana |cooldown = 14 |range = 250 (750) }} Vahn helps to lob Koko to a target area, dealing damage in an area where she lands. If she lands on an enemy champion, she will cling to it. For the next 3 seconds, reactivating this ability will cause Koko to pull Vahn to her, dealing damage and knocking aside all enemies he passes through. After 3 seconds, Vahn pulls Koko back to him, dealing damage to all enemies she passes through. Vahn throws his ice pick to a target area. If this pick hits an enemy champion, it will deal damage and stick to the target. For the next 3 seconds, reactivating this ability will cause Vahn to pull himself to his pick, dealing damage and knocking aside all enemy units he passes through. |leveling = |cooldown = 18 |cost = 80 |costtype = mana |range = 800 }} Vahn and Koko slam chunks of ice in a line, slowing and dealing magic damage to the first enemy hit and reduced damage to nearby enemies. If a single enemy unit is hit directly with both Vahn's and Koko's ice blocks, it is stunned for 1 second. |leveling = |cooldown = 9 |cost = 55 |costtype = mana |range = 750 }} Vahn lobs Koko to a target area, and they smash their hammers into the ground, depressing the area between them over 7 seconds. After 7 seconds, this area remains as impassable terrain for an additional 3 seconds. Enemies caught in the area when Vahn and Koko strike take damage based on their current health and are slowed. During the 7 seconds, enemies are further slowed. At the end of the 7 seconds, enemies take damage based on their missing health, and are thrust out of the chasm. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = 900 |cost = 150 |costtype = mana }} Additional Info This is my nineteenth champion concept. As such, the ratios and costs may not be perfectly balanced to best fit Vahn and Koko into the existing list of champions. Category:Custom champions